Coffee and Blood
by Aspira-Silver skylark
Summary: Fon has always been a lonely person.Partly its because of his job and relation to the mafia and for unknown reason his lovers just don t stick to him.Until that is...when this brunette appear. Vampire!Tsuna and Fon.Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Coffee and Blood  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer:...are you kidding me?  
Warning: Vampire etc etc  
Beta`ed by: Nikki and Me  
Edited: (29/8/2013)**

* * *

_He adjusted his position on the bed. It had been almost a whole week since he had ended his relationship. He felt a bit sad,maybe,but not like how it used to felt.**  
**_

_He still remembers the faces of his ex. One that he had truly loved. Once dated a guy named Kyoya. Sure,he had a bit of a down side for being violent and was once accused of incest . He looked very similar to him but he has his gentle side. Sadly he meet someone else, a person named Dino. At least, the skylark dumped him properly. Next is a guy named Byakuran who loves marshmallow, cheerful and smiles a lot despite sometimes he can be a bit mean, he found another person named Rokudo Mukuro,which Fon had found out when he had gone to the store to buy ingredient for their anniversary only to see both of them flirting and exchanging the words of love with each other. He left the apartment at the same day, leaving a letter behind. The last person was his own friend called Reborn but the man loved someone else and they still stay as friends till now. He only sighed as he sat up and walk towards the shower room. It's already 10 am and he decided to eat outside since he is in no mood to cook or clean anything. He was dressed in his usual red robe and white slacks and locked the door to his apartment._

* * *

_After half an hour of walking around he decided to have his breakfast at the park, it wasn`t a bad idea since there were many food stall there. The stalls are opened at 9 am. "It doesn`t hurt to try something new" He thought, despite how he had lived or specifically fled to Italy for almost a had never tried any Italian food and resort to making his own food. After lining up for a crepe and a cup of capuchino he sat on one of them many empty bench at the park. He was enjoying the cold autumn breeze and fail to noticed someone approaching him . He also noted how his heart flustered at odd times._

'Must the the cold wind..'

_"May I sit here?"a voice broke his daydreaming and he didn't even notice it. He looked and was surprise with the sight of a familiar spiky brown hair and caramel eyes with a light orange tinge._

_"Tsuna-san?" he question and receive a nod from the man. He watch as the brunet sat himself down elegantly. How could he not notice it? That chiseled face, razor-sharp cheekbones, eyes fringed with lashes with soft brown spiky hair,the brunet's look could easily charmed anyone . _

_"Tsuna-san how did you find me?"He blushed lightly as the brunet only smiled at him and answered his question.  
_  
_"I'm sure nobody can find me unless someone,no Reborn told you about what happen…"_

_The brunette only laugh, "Ah you caught me, Reborn gave me your address to check on you"_  
_Fon was a bit surprised_  
_"And you came here, just like that?" He remembered he had meet the brunet in a get together party with the Arcobaleno, a few other party was also invited like the Cavallone, Varia and Vongola. He didn't know which group the brunet belongs to. The brunet only gave a smirk and a gentle laugh as he gave a reply_  
_"I have my reasons, first of all I want to ask if you would allow me to crash at your apartment?"_  
_Fon manage to raised a slight eyebrow;_

_"A little reason might do Tsuna-san"_  
_"Well due to a certain carelessness of my subordinate,he had forgotten to booked me a hotel room, and now everywhere is fully booked. Secondly, everyone was starting to get worried about you, since you disappeared again but longer this time"_  
_Fon placed ate his raspberry crepe and sip his cappuccino. He noted that it did not tasted as bad as he thought it would be.  
_"Shall we go Fon-san?" The brunet gave Fon a charming smile. Fon felt his heart flustered. He only nod._  
_

* * *

_That night Fon had given Tsuna a spare room to slept in after he had helped the brunette claimed his baggage from the airport. He took note that he had never seen Tsuna eaten anything except drinking wine or cocktails from the bar they had visited earlier. He sighed as he snuggled deeper inside his duvet. Why does he get the feeling things won`t be that peaceful tomorrow?_

* * *

_Tsuna peeked curiously at the door from Fon's back, he had heard yelling and shouting so he peeked carefully and was greeted with the sight of a petite blond with blue eyes and a doll face. The blonde's attention suddenly turned from Fon to him as she glared at him hatefully._  
_"Is this your new lover Fon? Is this the reason why you dumped me?"_  
_"Selena stop this nonsense and calm-_  
_"CALM DOWN?! YOU EXPECTED ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU DUMPED ME?!"_

_a loud slapping sound was heard and Fon was blinking with a confused look in his face, he touched his stinging red cheek while Selena,looking out of breath.  
_  
_"You will never found love, never. Not with that broken heart of yours and remember this is not the end."  
_  
_She stomped away and Tsuna quickly helped Fon get inside the house. Fon regret it when he had told Selena about all of his ex. Tsuna pushed Fon on the sofa while he went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of green tea for the arcobaleno. If he was not mistaken it was Fon`s favorite drink. When the tea is done he grabbed it and went to the living room but was greeted by the sight of an empty sofa, he sighed and then realized the bedroom door is slightly opened. He enters and smile a bit at the sight of the arcobaleno. He also realized that Fon`s braid is undone. Fon suddenly gave him a happy smile but Tsuna notice that it's an empty one, hidden and masked so well._

_"You didn't told me the reason of why you are here Tsuna-san"_  
_Tsuna sit on the bed and sigh "I will tell you but only after you tell me your reasons. "  
The brunet gave a gentle smile as he stroke and played with Fon's soft silky arcobaleno gazed at the apple green colored wall sadly.  
_  
_"I always wanted to be loved and love someone in return,after I noticed people around me found someone special and because I grown in a condition which disallowed me being in love so I yearn for it. But I don't know why my lovers always end up with someone else or I break ties with them like what you have just seen earlier"_

_Fon suddenly felt a tight hug from the brunet and blushed brightly,unconciously he snuggle close,inhaling the musky vanilla scent with a hint of morning dew which earned him a chuckle from Tsuna._

_"Maybe because the right one haven't arrived yet, you'll have to wait. Patience is virtue they say."_  
_Tsuna chuckled as he kissed Fon's forehead and continued,_  
_"I will tell my reason here so please dress up Fon. Oh I brought you a new silk robe." Tsuna smirked._  
_"What? Why are you wasting money on me? You should waste them on your lover"_  
_"Hmm, first they're my money and spending a bit will not make me bankrupt . Second it will be a waste only if you don't wear it." The brunette replied cheekily as he placed a black silk robe with gold embroidery of chrysanthemums and small gold pearl bead, along with white silk slacks that Fon usually wore._  
_"Besides the place I will be taking you to have their standards."_

_Fon only sighed and complied with Tsuna's wishes. He then shooed Tsuna out of his room after the brunet comment that he'll stay here to enjoy the view._

* * *

_Fon found out that Tsuna had taken him to a western styled restaurant. The restaurant was build with wood but there was a touch of modern style since the window is made of fully glass. He almost complained again because his stomach are not used to the food here but Tsuna only placed an index finger on his lips and winked at him.  
The brunet __was wearing a white suit with orange shirt and a tie with darker shade. He had picked a table for two outside by the balcony for them to enjoy the cold gentle night breeze. When the waiter arrived and hand them the menu,Tsuna noticed that Fon had been quite nervous so he had took the initiative to order the food for them._

_"Sirloin steak with cranberry sauce for me and Gondon Bleu for the gentlemen" The waiter blushed a bit when Tsuna had smiled at him._  
_"Um, beverage sir?"_  
_"Armand de Brignac Brut Rose"_  
_"Yes sir." The waiter bowed a bit and retreat to the kitchen._  
_Tsuna only smile at he watched Fon's eyes never strayed from the table cloth._  
_"I don't think the table cloth is that much of a beauty"_  
_Fon only sighedin annoyance._  
_"All eyes are on me, it felt …uncomfortable."_  
_Tsuna only chuckled  
"You are a beautiful sight why not? I assume you rarely go out in the past weeks"_  
_Fon only blushed," What makes you say that? "_  
_"Because most people will enjoy the attention they received" _  
_"I think I had enough of questions from you todat Tsuna-san."  
"Yes, forgive me Fon-san I almost just say that I`m finding excuse to take a vacation from piles of paperwork and second is I`m planning on making a certain person as my lover"_  
_Fon felt a thin but sharp pain on his heart. Tsuna had a crush?…why did he cared anyway? No, no it can`t be...oh god…no no it must have been his imagination. _  
_"Fon?" Tsuna felt a bit alarm at Fon's change of expression but he knows why. He smiled and continued as if nothing happens._  
_"But as for the crush part, that person didn`t know yet. I don`t know if my feelings will ever be return"_  
_"I`m sure your feelings will be returned" Fon replied. Maybe a bit too cold because Tsuna flinched._  
_"I don`t know if that person can accept me for what I am"_  
_Fon wanted to ask why but their attention was cut short when the waiter arrived and served their food along with a bottle of champagne Tsuna had ordered for them. Fon tried a bit of the what Tsuna had order for him and surprisingly it taste good.T suna only chuckled at the Arcobaleno reaction._  
_'At least his mood is improving'_  
_When Tsuna poured the champagne for each of them and urge Fon to try and take a sip._  
_"It's…delicious…It has this rich yet fruity flavor,not too strong neither"_  
_Smirking Tsuna replied, "It better be, it cost 499 euro"_  
_Fon choked on his champagne and stared at Tsuna with a look of horror which earn him a chuckle.  
"That's a bit too much as a joke Tsuna-san"  
Tsuna smirked._  
_"Nope."_  
_Tsuna only smirked but suddenly they noticed a third presence approaching them. A middle age man was approaching them._  
_"perdonatemi ma siete presi per la notte?"_  
_Fon had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at Tsuna and the man who might Fon said was quite good looking for someone middle age. He had age handsomely. Tsuna however looked at him. Fon startled as he felt one of his hand was gently lifted and looked again at the man._  
_"Hmm, he wondered if you are taken as someone's lover"_  
_Fon blushed bright red. 'is he hitting on me?'_  
_"U-uh I'm so-sorry I-I don't" Fon was blushing hard as the man only chuckled and smiled at him._  
_"amante? Vedo, dovrei `t non ho interrompere allora. perdonami"_  
_"B-but h-he's not-" Fon did`t know Italian much but he lived long enough to knew what the first word only smiled and nod at the man as he walked away._  
_Fon blushed hard and almost yelled at Tsuna, "Wha-what was that?! W-why is h-he"_  
_Tsuna only laughed at Fon and replied_  
_"You never had anyone hit on you before Fon-san?_  
_"N-not so boldly, usually only drunkards..."_  
_Tsuna only laugh lightly as he peered at the arcobaleno's form. The black robe caused his skin to glow lightly under the moonlight and gold embroidery gave him an elegant look._  
_'He's quite cute being clueless like that' he thought._  
_"Now shall we finish our dinner? It had gotten quite sometime"  
_  
_Fon only nodded as he tried to retain his blush and eats his food quickly._

* * *

_When leaving the dinner Fon had notice that Tsuna carried with him a silver box and a strange looking warping along. He raised an eyebrow at the brunet and only received a wink._

* * *

_He stared at the bloodless corpse of around 20 men or so_

_.'There will be more...'_  
_his eyes glow in a dangerous orange as he looked up at the night sky._

* * *

_Fon was watching the news when it shows a murdered scene near the neighborhood.'_  
_'Those suits and emblem on their tie, I swear I have seen them somewhere...but those faces look different" He peeked at the door as he noticed Tsuna walked in from his job. He greeted the brunette and looked away as he closed the bedroom door. Fon`s heart ache because he had fell into an un-returned love. Beside, Tsuna`s stay is coming to an end._

* * *

_Fon was about to go out when he received a fax about a job that his boss had given him. He was recalling about the conversation he just had with Tsuna before heading out._  
_"Tsuna-san I`m about to go out if you need anyth—"_  
_"Ah no, no need Fon"_  
_"I`m out for a job" He sighed_  
_"Sometimes what we hate is better for us. But most times no" Tsuna only smiled at him with a bit dark look in his eyes. Fon turn nervous when Tsuna looked at him like that but the brunet quickly usher him out before he could say anything else._  
_He managed to hailed a taxi when the sky almost turn dark and gave the address that was faxed at him and when he knew it, he arrived at the location. He was requested to send an important parcel containing a list of names. He was lead down the hallway to a fancy looking room and he was surprised when he saw a handsome man in his mid twenties,with dark brown hair and green eyes. Selena`s father.  
_  
_"Hello Fon, fancy meeting you here."  
_  
_Fon only reply was silence as he observed the man with sharp eyes and finally reply;  
_  
_"I should have known. So what is this job about? Is it about your men got killed around the neighbor hood?"_  
_The man instead of agreeing with him only smirk._  
_"You should have know why they were killed Fon but they did bring back an interesting news and so does my daughter"_  
_"Cut the talk" Fon only glared at the man._  
_"Join my Famiglia,married my daughter and leave Arcobaleno"_  
_"…no"_  
_"Are you sure? You don`t want your lover to be harmed do you?"_  
_"What do you mean?" Fon felt a old chill creeping on his back_  
_"That handsome brunet on your apartment of course,but I might think of some other way to harm him"_  
_Fon was shocked when he heard this,  
_  
_"Now you can`t refuse can you?"_  
_"This is absurd. You have strong men, so why would you want me"_  
_"Who said about anything a henchman?"_  
_"How dare you! I thought you placed your daughter as your priority!"  
_  
_The man only chuckled. Fon was torn in between, he could say no because Tsuna will be leaving him anyway but they could always track him. He was about to say yes when a scream interrupted their conversation. The door slammed open revealing Tsuna who was dragging a dead man body. His white shirt and black slacks was wet and dyed red with blood, but there was something odd about him and when Fon realized it Tsuna`s fingernail has grown longer, sharper and a pair of fangs flashed at them. Fon shuddered. The dead men it was Tsuna`s doing? But that's impossible. He moved at a blinding speed and with a breeze of wind, Selena`s father was pinned on the wall. Tsuna`s face was only an inch from him with his fangs flashing dangerously.  
_  
_"He`s not going anywhere and now it's your time to choose human. Admit defeat or die now."_  
_"I-I admit…" As soon as the man said that Tsuna released his grasp on the man`s neck and hit the back of his neck causing him to knocked out cold._  
_Tsuna suddenly turned at him as if he knows what Fon was thinking and looked into his eyes. Fon`s suddenly felt dizzy when Tsuna gazed at him and collapsed. Before he hit the floor, Tsuna managed to catch him. He smiled at Fon gently and lift him up. He guessed it's time to tell everything._

* * *

_Fon sat abruptly when he realized he`s inside his bedroom, he groaned when he felt a stabbing pain in his head as the memories from last night flooded back,_  
_"I think you should rest"_  
_Fon only stared at the brunet in shock and unconsciously backed away and shivered not in fear but something else when he recalled the fangs that the brunet has. He felt himself blushing. He scold himself for having such thoughts and only stared at the blanket covering himself. He notice he was wearing a black silk pajama, 'must be Tsuna-san.." he blushed as he looked at the brunet,_  
_"You own me an explaination Tsuna-san"_  
_Tsuna only sighed as he looked on the floor,_  
_"I`m a vampire"_  
_Fon only tilt his head and stares at Tsuna, "I thought that was obvious?"_  
_"and I want you to be mine"_  
_"ye-what?"_  
_The brunette only chuckled "I have always had my eyes on you since the first time I saw you at the party when Reborn point you out"_  
_Fon`s eyes widen a bit when he heard this._  
_"R-Reborn knew?that you were a…."_  
_"Ah?a vampire?yes he knew"_  
_"…."Fon stared at Tsuna with widen eye and the expression that saids 'you got to be kidding me'_  
_Tsuna only chuckled and stared at Fon,expecting an answer._  
_"Let me think,you`re not leaving soon are you?and its hard to believe"_  
_"hmmn no" Tsuna smirked_  
_"But what about your lover?"_  
_"I`m single and that was you"_  
_"e-eh?..." Fon blushed a bright_  
_"If you`re planning on accepting me that is" The brunette only smirked at him._  
_"L-Let me think of it"_  
_"Hmmn sure"_  
_Tsuna only smiled and leave the room,leaving Fon who was burying his face in the blanket to hide his flushed. Suddenly, Tsuna peeked his head by the door and ask Fon something unexpected,_  
_"Fon-san?"_  
_"Hai?"_  
_"Do you know a man named Byakuran?"_  
_Fon only stared at the brunet with a suspicious look_  
_"Where do you know that name?'_  
_"That man told me,after you passed out"  
_"e-eh no"  
_Fon shuddered as he looked down,things have take a turn from good to bad_

* * *

_**A/N** My first time writing a Fon27…I grew fond of it maybe due to an author`s fic whom I have read and up next is Chapter 2 also I will be updating a new D18 fic….and an 1859 one shot fic maybe?since someone request it,I don`t remember your me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee and Blood Chapter 2****  
****A/N I hope it`s no longer the same...  
Disclaimer: Nien  
Edited in 16/6/13**

* * *

Tsuna eyed Fon who just returned from the supermarket for grocery. He took note that Fon looked quite shaken but he decide to keep the question to himself. Fon would not answer him anyway, he usually would not want to bother his guests.

Fon quickly went home, he felt the brunet`s eyes on him so he hurried to the kitchen and stock up the grocery. He then quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower; he accidentally slammed the door shut loudly. He shivered, recalling the encounter that had happen just now. He did not expected to meet the man near here,

"Oya, what do we have here?" A voice is heard from behind, Fon shivered involuntarily when he recognized it. It was Byakuran.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to face the man , glared slightly but he cannot help but to stepped back a few steps.

"Shopping" The man smiled, Fon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, the smile put him on alert. He knew the man good enough to never let his guard drop no matter what.

" Nee, Fon you want to be my sub again?" The man continued to smile as if there is nothing wrong with the earlier question.

"No..." Fon paled and start to walked away when a hand grab his shoulder and shove him on the supermarket`s rack. Fon winced in pain.

"I heard rumors about a handsome brunet around your area, he didn`t happen to be staying at your place right?" The man gave a menacing smile at Fon. The latter stared back in shock, this was not supposed to be happening.

"I`ll see you tomorrow at the usual cafe that we used to went on our date nee? You better come if you don`t want anything to happen to your friend" Byakuran continued to smiled and leave to paid his item on the cashier.

* * *

Tsuna hummed to himself was he walked towards a cafe, he heard it is famous for it`s cakes. He earned a few stares as he walked down the street. He was wearing a light orange polo shirt and a grey stone washed jeans. However, when he stepped inside the cafe a scene stunned him, Fon was hanging with a guy. He lined up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He observed them from the line. Fon apparently haven`t notice him yet, but oddly the arcobaleno looked pale and he is trembling slightly. Tsuna had lived long enough to recognize it. Fear and it seems like the albino is the cause of it. He managed to buy a chocolate cake. He glared and focused his murderous intent at the unknown albino man before silently retreat. Oh he recognized the man now and he know exactly what to do.

* * *

Byakuran shivered at the murderous intent directed at him. He looked around and only manage to caught the sight of a man in light orange polo shirt , stone washed grey jeans with fluffy, gravity hair defying and spiky brown hair.  
"It couldn`t be..." his eyes widen a bit but dismissed it and returned his attention toward Fon.

* * *

Fon winced when he returned home, his body throb in pain, he can even smelled the scent of blood mixed with a certain body fluid. He was certain that the vampire will manage to catch the scent of blood, he wondered ... didn`t the brunet said he have a few business to deal with?. He walked around to the living room and was shocked with the sight that greeted him.  
Tsuna was asleep on the dining table, complete with food and a cake.  
'Ah...he will return tomorrow night' Fon looked at the brunet sadly. He had admit that he surrendered at the man, he does know how to charm someone quite well. He felt loved. Unlike his previous relationships.

"Tsuna-san...I never said this to you, but I think...I love you" He smiled sadly and warp a blanket over the brunet while he limped to the bathroom to clean  
himself. Little did he know that vampire usually doesn't need any sleep unless they felt like it. Tsuna is blushing while he covered half of his face with his hands.

"Fon...". Tsuna suddenly notice the scent of blood lingering around in the air.

'Could it be?... looks like its time to teach that man a lesson'

* * *

Byakuran was walking toward his apartment, the sky was dark as if its mourning for the unknown future. Suddenly, he felt a shiver ran down his spine. In front of him was none other than Tsuna. The brunet`s eyes glowed in hazel gold, the albino could hardly breath due to the pressure of the Tsuna`s power. The albino suppressed a shiver as he regard the brunet,

" I greet with respect, Beloved of the night, Lord of Darkness, Vampire King Vongola Tsunayoshi." He shifted nervously as the brunet`s blank face suddenly turn into a mad smile.

" Tell me young one do you know whom is the human named Fon you have touched earlier?" The grin is still there, Byakuran thought carefully of his answer.

"...as far as I know he had no one... we used to be lovers"

"Used to be is the key word young demon, the human who you harmed is my fated mate. When I caught the sight the two of you at the cafe earlier I only had my suspicion but I nearly went on a frenzy thanks to the scent of his blood" As he said this, Tsuna`s fang already bared at the albino. Byakuran`s took a step back.

"Lord Tsunayoshi, forgive me... I have not known that he is your mate..." he cursed, he should have known.

" I will let you live, but remember this young demon, never touch anyone`s mate. But do not think you will leave here unscathed" Byakuran paled as Tsuna lunged at him.

* * *

Tsuna smirked as he peered at the damaged he had done, the albino coughed up blood due to his crushed organs. The brunet however, spared for his heart. Blood decorated the wall and floor. He can even see a few bones that sticks out of the albino`s pale skin, he had done it for his amusement.

" Return to Mukuro young one, he still love you. After all you guys are fated mates. I`m sure he`s old enough to be patient with a young hot blood demon like you" Tsuna smirked and leave as the albino stared at him with his eyes wide in shock. Tsuna for once was glad he did not forget to placed an illusion on himself. Now... he needed to return back to his cute, soon to be lover or mate. Whatever it is.

* * *

Fon regret on what he had said, he nearly jumped when the front door opened.

"T-Tsuna-san?" he was shocked when Tsuna grabbed his hands.

"Tsuna...its Tsuna and I heard it"

He could not wait any longer.

"Heard?" Fon tilt his head in confusion

"Your confession" The brunet replied with a chuckle

Fon felt heart clench, the thought of what had happen these past days sadden him even further.

" Ahahaha, Tsuna-san what are you talking about? You were sleeping that time aren`t you?" Fon looked away, 'A beautiful person such as you would not want  
a broken person like me.' He thought.

"You do realize I can read you like an open book Fon?" Fon stared at Tsuna and tried to pry his hands away, but he was dragged to the bedroom instead. Tsuna pulled Fon towards him, causing the later to end up sitting on the brunet`s lap. Fob blushed.

"What is there that you afraid off?" The brunet tilt Fon`s chin to meet his gaze.

" I...betrayal…hurt, Tsuna-san...no Tsuna."

" As of Byakuran I have taken matters in my own hand. I won`t betrayed you . You are my fated mate after all. I wait two hundred years for you to be reincarnated again" Tsuna chuckled and kissed Fon`s forehead. Fon mumbled,

" How did you know?" The brunet sighed

"For someone who is not shocked to found out I`m a vampire you were surprised when I `m able to know what you have hidden from me and what you are thinking? You are indeed full of surprised, even in this life of mine you never fail to amuse me"  
Fon blushed a healthy red.

" Won`t you ask me about what happen between me and Byakuran?" Fon asked the brunet

" I won`t force you and since you said yes to my confession I had all eternity to wait" Tsuna gave Fon a smirk. Fon only mumbled, "Maybe since you went through all the trouble I might as well tell you? If you want a detailed version you will have to wait for an eternity then" the Chinese replied with an amused look on his face. Tsuna pout.

"meanie..."

"Let me start will you?" Fon nuzzled on Tsuna`s chest, completely comfortable with the warmth.

" It started when I broke up with Hibari, I was really depressed that time and frustrated because my relationships never work. Seeing everyone with their own lover made me isolate myself. Out of the blue Byakuran confessed to me. At first I thought he was joking but then he start eating lunch with me, take me out on a date, bought me gifts even cook for me a few times I finally agreed."  
Fon only stared at the wall while Tsuna stroke his hair.

" To shorten the story, it all started a few months after we start dating. Of course we had sex a few times but when he suggested a few things... I was reluctant to try it out but agreed in the end. The second time he abused his rights. It was foolish of me to love someone when that person no longer loves me, the day when I sees him with Mukuro is the last straw. I snapped. Heartbroken, so I decide to leave him. In fact everything in my life was miserable. I only take jobs to live and that is that."  
He felt a soft peck on his cheek,

"My, so tense, Fon?"

"Yes?"

" I'm yours for all eternity"  
A chuckle

"You better explain all this mate thing to me later on Tsuna"  
Tsuna nuzzled Fon`s neck and mumble,

"Only need to drink each other`s blood then the deal is sealed"  
Fon only giggled but stopped when he saw a glint in the vampire king`s eye.

"Ano...Tsuna? A-Ack!"  
Tsuna pushed Fon down and kiss him hard. Things couldn`t be more exciting than having a vampire as your lover.

* * *

Fon moaned as Tsuna squeezed his cheek ass hard and thrust inside Fon,

"T-Tsuna!" His voice was raspy, face flushed and breathing raggedly as his hand gripped on the brunet`s hair.

"Mmn Fon... So tight" Fon blushed even harder due to the brunet`s comment.

"P-Perv!"

"Oh? Who is the perv here huh?" Tsuna smirked and thrust upwards suddenly as he pumped Fon`s member. The raven gasped and moaned and cummed.

"Tsu-a-aaahh~" Fon`s figure trembled due to the pleasure overload as Tsuna sunk his fangs on the raven`s neck during the climax. Fon suddenly felt dizzy  
due to the lack of blood. Tsuna pulled out of Fon and pushed him on the bed, Tsuna bit his wrist and held out his hand for Fon to drink the blood. Fon gasped as he tasted Tsuna`s blood, he felt so strong, and the dizziness vanished as well. The blood tasted unimaginably delicious, so he could not help but to keep on sucking while trailing his tongue on the cut.

"F-Fon, e-enough..." Tsuna gasped but the raven wouldn't listen. Tsuna growled. Suddenly an idea clicked in his mind. The mischievous grin that spread across his face goes unnoticed by Fon. Fon gasped as the brunet thrusted hard inside him, the cum earlier had made it easier for Tsuna to do so.

"Mmmngh! T-Tsu-na!" Fon moaned thanks to Tsuna who quickly found his sweet spot.

"I told you to stop but you won`t listen~" The brunet smirked.  
That night Fon had learned that to a certain degree the brunet liked people who listen to what he says, and if not, a proper punishment will be delivered.

* * *

"You know what?" Tsuna began as he cuddled with Fon and buried himself inside the warm duvet. The rain from outside had made it heavenly for the two lovers to cuddle with each other. Drown in each other`s warmth.

" Hmmn?"

" I recall the "you" in your previous life"

"Oh, what was I like?"

"...a wild untamed storm" The brunet only sighed and mumble "To think I was at the receiving end as well..." , earning a confused look from Fon.

" ...breakfast, shall I made you coffee?" Fon sat up and stared at Tsuna. Confusion apparent on his face.

" With cream, sugar and your blood please" The brunet answered teasingly and licks his lips.

"T-Tsuna!" Fon fought a blush and rushed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while the said teaser only lay back on the bed and smiled happily. He had found his final mate now he have all eternity to loved and teased his mate.

* * *

**A/N Fanfiction is messing with me...if there is any errors please correct me  
P.s To Those who reviewed and corrected me, Thank You and for those whom I have offended, I`m sorry.**


End file.
